The Challenge
by Peachy Hikaru
Summary: Kei gives Hikari a rather risque challenge... of course, being Hikari, she has to accept. Things heat up from there! LEMON Hikari x Kei  : Please R&R the review sucks I'm sorry  :


"Hey… ni-san, I have a new challenge for you," Kei told Hikari, with the usual cold expression he always wore.

Hikari turned and glared at him. "Don't… call… me… ni…san!" she shouted at him, annoyed. She gave a huff of displeasure and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Honestly, now that they'd started going out, you'd think that he'd stop calling her that stupid nickname already!

He gave her a small smile. "So… wanna know what the challenge is or not?" He knew that he had her hooked; she would never be able to resist a challenge against him.

He was right. She scowled and said grudgingly, "Fine. What is it?" He smiled at her. It was a smile that made her nervous… just what did he have up his sleeve now?

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "The first one to come loses."

"_What_?" she exclaimed. "That's- that's so… perverted! Ew!" Her face was contorted in a mask of disgust. "Does that mean you forfeit?" he said smugly. She swallowed. He had her there. She just could not decline a challenge, especially one by Takishima Kei.

"Fine. I-I accept," she said haltingly. He smiled at her. "I will meet you outside school today and we'll go to my house."

With that said, he walked away, leaving her to stare at him blankly, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

Though he appeared calm as ever on the outside, on the inside he was jumping for joy that she had taken his bait. The challenge had been created with the sole intention of getting her in his bed. She would probably have recognized it as the ploy that it was if she wasn't so obsessed with beating him in a challenge.

He knew that it was probably really wrong of him to trick her into his bed, but he couldn't help it. Every time he saw her, and she smiled that beautiful smile at him, and he kissed her, a little bit of his control just disappeared, until finally there was no more. She had turned the flawless control that he had had when he entered into the relationship into useless shreds. He knew that it would probably come back to bite him in the ass later, but at the moment, he didn't much care.

For the rest of the day, Hikari's attention was diverted, she was too busy thinking about the challenge to focus much on anything else. She even ignored Akira when she criticized her obsession with beating Tamaki in a challenge – any challenge.

Finally, the last bell rang and school was dismissed. Hikari gulped and, on unsteady legs, walked towards the school's main entrance.

Kei was leaning against the wall next to the gate, one leg propped up against the wall. When he saw her, he turned his bored gaze on her. "Could you walk any slower? Honestly." He pushed himself off the wall and held his hand out to her.

When she hesitantly took it, he pulled her along till they reached his limo, which was parked a little way down from the gate, so as to not obstruct traffic. He opened it and gestured for her to get in. She gulped and climbed into the car. He followed.

Once inside the car, an awkward silence reigned. Finally, Hikari pulled her cell phone out and called her mother.

"Mother, I'm going to Akira's to study, I'll be home late," she said into the phone. Her mother acknowledged and she hung up.

Kei arched an eyebrow at her. "Akira's house to study?" he repeated in a sarcastic tone as soon as she put her phone back into her backpack. She glared at him. "Well, what was I supposed to tell her? 'Mom, I'm going to Kei's house to have sex. Is that okay?'" she mimicked, rolling her eyes at him.

"Touché," he muttered and they lapsed back into their silence. Kei was busy fantasizing about Hikari and Hikari was twiddling her thumbs and fidgeting with nervousness.

When they finally reached Kei's sprawling estate, Kei stepped out first and then gallantly helped Hikari out… not that she was amused. He pulled her into his arms and carried her bridal-style into his room.

"Kei… where's your dad… you brother…" Hikari, although nervous, was still thinking coherently enough to realize that if either of them caught her with Kei, it would be disastrous for both of them.

He nipped at her ear. "Sui is at some school camp. He won't be home till the day after tomorrow. And Father is at a business meeting. We're all alone."

Hikari trembled upon hearing that, both with nervousness as well as anticipation. Kei finally got to his bedroom and lay her down on it. He removed his tie and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt.

"Um… Kei…" Hikari squirmed uncomfortably. "What is it, Hikari?" he whispered seductively into her ear. "Do you… forfeit?" Upon hearing that dreaded word, Hikari straightened in indignation. "Of course not!" she exclaimed.

He kissed her gently. "Good," he told her.

She squirmed and pushed him off her. "Kei… it's not fair," she whispered. She pushed him onto the bed and leaned over him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, making sure to caress every inch of skin that she discovered. "Why do you get all the fun?" she said as she pulled his shirt off.

She leaned down and licked slowly, deliberately over one nipple. His breath seized and his hands fisted at his sides. Hikari looked up at him mischievously and grinned. "You like that," she drawled sexily.

Kei was about to explode with need. If he wasn't careful, Hikari would wind up winning the challenge with very little effort indeed… he seriously needed to get himself under control to avoid embarrassing himself.

He sat up. "Hikari…" he said softly, slanting a gaze at her. "You fight dirty." With that, he was on her, kissing her, forcing her mouth open, and then his tongue was in her mouth. She moaned and he froze, for a moment, afraid that he had scared her with his momentary loss of control. Fortunately, her moan had been one of passion. She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him back, her tongue dueling with his. He busied his fingers with undoing her blouse and removing it, before breaking the kiss reluctantly.

"Kei… what…" Hikari asked, confused and aroused. He nipped at her neck once then raised his head to take in the view of Hikari in her baby pink bra. It had no frills, but to him it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He swallowed in an effort to regain control, something that was rapidly spiraling away from him.

"Hikari… that's a very nice bra… but its time to take it off," he told her hoarsely, before undoing the front clasp and pulling it down her arms. Her skirt and socks soon followed, till she was sitting before him with nothing but her panties on her body.

He groaned. This image would be forever burned in his brain. The object of his sexual fantasies for so long, sitting on his bed with nothing but panties on. This was probably as close to heaven as he was ever going to get, and he swore that he would get as close to heaven as possible, as often as possible.

Her breasts were a nice B cup, not too large, but a decent size and shape, tipped with a large nipple coloured an inviting rose pink. He licked his lips as he stroked her breasts, the underside, then massaging them gently, deliberately teasing her, straining his self-control. "K-Kei…" Hikari gasped as her back arched, sending her beautiful breasts closer to his mouth.

In the midst of the red haze of arousal, Hikari remembered the challenge. She pushed him off her once again, though her body protested strenuously when she did so. She attacked his zipper, and finally removed his pants, till he stood in front of her in only his tighty-whities.

She licked her lips in anticipation, and Kei felt his erection actually bob towards her. She obviously noticed, and smiled at him in satisfaction. She pulled his underwear off gently, and took his erection in her hand, stroking it softly. He sucked in a gasp and arched into her hand.

Hikari had to admit, she was rather surprised by his reaction, but she figured it probably meant she was doing it right. "Hi-ka-ri," he moaned continuously, as if in pain. The first time he'd said that, she had hesitated, thinking that perhaps she was hurting him, but when she started to move her hand away, he had groaned and wrapped his fist around hers, guiding it up and down a few times to show her what he wanted.

Kei fought back the almost painful urge to come. He knocked her hand away and sat up slowly, wincing at the difficulty of it. He stripped off her panties and as he stared at the triangle that marked the junction of her legs, he was almost trembling with the effort of the restraint he was placing on himself. There lay heaven, and he knew he would have to work very hard to stop himself from taking her too quickly, for this was probably her first time – hell, it better be – and he didn't want to sour her to the experience of lovemaking.

Trying to test her readiness, he slipped a seeking finger into her, and went blind for a moment from the blood draining from his head. She was hot and wet and clasped so tightly around his finger that his mouth went dry when he tried to imagine how she would feel around his erection. The knowledge that she had been aroused when she had pleasured him was the most potent aphrodisiac he had ever known.

Breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against hers and kissed her hungrily. For a moment, he simply reveled in the delight of his tongue on hers, dueling for supremacy. But two things brought his focus back to Hikari's wonderful body and the throbbing need in his lap. The first one was his finger being washed in a fresh flood of her juices as she was aroused further by their deep kiss. The second was her low moan into his mouth. It reminded him of his own blinding urgency.

"Hikari…" he gasped into her mouth before breaking the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers again, breathing heavily. "Hikari, I need… I need… to be inside you. Are you ready?" He felt that it was only fair that he give her the warning, but God it was hard.

She nodded, squirming against his hand, rocking, seeking something more. He pulled out slowly, excruciatingly, purposely prolonging the agony for both of them. By now, the challenge was merely a shadow in his mind, one that was rapidly vanishing under Hikari's radiant light.

He quickly got into position on top of her, then with a harsh grunt, he shoved himself all the way in. He vaguely recalled having penetrated a barrier, and so stopped for a moment to make sure that Hikari was okay. He looked at her, a pained look all too apparent on his face. "Hikari… are you all right?" he asked tightly.

Hikari didn't know how to answer. She was frozen, insensate, drowning in the sea of pleasure. She merely whimpered, not knowing how to put into words the intense pleasure that she felt. She couldn't speak even if she had found the words though, the intense pleasure rendered her incoherent.

Kei was no saint. He had managed to hold on for a moment, but after that moment that lasted forever in his mind, his control shattered into a million pieces. Everything but his pleasure and hers forgotten, he held her legs wide open as he powered into her.

Hikari now knew what to tell him. The pleasure was exquisite, so much so that she began to weep with the pleasure of it. She lay still, unable to do anything else as he thrust forcefully into her. As the pleasure grew, so did the need, intertwining until she thought she just _had _to have some relief before she shattered. With no other path left to her, she began to beg.

"Please… Kei, please. More…" she whimpered, wanting more but not knowing what it was she was asking, just that there had to be more, that there had to be a way to escape this horrible, beautiful need that mixed so thoroughly with the pleasure that she didn't know how to separate one from the other anymore.

Kei had already been holding on by a thread of control, and her whimpers had only served to sever that last thread. He was lost, freefalling into an abyss of endless pleasure as the world swirled and disappeared around him, until all he could think of, all he could see and feel was Hikari, and how divine she felt under him. Pleasure rushed from the place where they were joined, spiraling into all his extremities until he couldn't help it anymore, and he had by now forgotten all about the challenge. With a primal, guttural roar of pleasure and satisfaction, he let go and pumped his hot seed into her.

When Hikari felt her inner walls being pounded – literally – with the force of his ejaculation, she screamed and came too – a split second after him. She trembled and screamed with everything she had, the pleasure so great it bordered on pain, she felt that she would never survive it.

When she had recovered enough to think somewhat coherently, her first thought was, 'No wonder the French call it _la petite morte _– the little death.' Then, she slowly realized that she had won the challenge. This was the first challenge she had won against Takishima Kei.

Just then, Kei groaned and buried his face deeper into her neck. "I think you killed me." And he meant it, too. He had never had sex, but he had definitely jerked off to thinking about her – many, many times, and it had never compared to this. He had never even known it could be like this. He hadn't even known if he would ever be in this wonderful place, next to Hikari, their bodies intertwined, their hearts beating as one. This was honestly the first time that anyone or anything had ever made him feel so good.

"Um… Kei?" Hikari said quietly, hesitantly. He lazily turned his head to look at her face. "What is it?" he asked tenderly.

She gave him a small smile; it was literally beyond her to give him any more that that, she was that drained after that explosive orgasm.

"I win the challenge," she told him smugly. He smiled at her. "So you did," he commented in surprise. "What would you like as a reward?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Just you in my bed –and in my life - forever," she told him. He kissed her gently, sweetly. "Deal," he told her.

_Hope you guys enjoyed! xD I enjoyed writing it. ^^ And hope it was of an adequate length, I always worry that my pieces are too short. ): Please R&R! I changed it a little bit because a few people reviewed to say that part was kind of disturbing to them and they didn't like it. (:_


End file.
